


Undetermined

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Futuristic, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. The moment that Harry had been waiting for his whole life. The day that he receive his mark, the mark that will tell him where his place is in the world, the mark that will determine who he will love and who will he associate himself with. This is the moment of his life. At midnight, the mark will appear and he will start his life.</p><p>So what will happen when the mark of the moment doesn’t appear of his wrist? What now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will start when I have completed 18 :)

“What do you mean this is a regular occurrence? You’re lying there’s no way.”

“Believe what you will Curly,”

“Its Harry.”

“Whatever! Its becoming a regular thing. Do you know how disgusted my family was when I got this thing when I was 16?” He flashed a microphone icon at Harry, and he faintly knew that it meant that he would be a performer.

“At school everyone congratulated me, but at home was where it counted. It was a miracle that I wasn’t thrown out to the streets because of the stupid thing. What society says is wrong, having icons that ‘determine your fate’ does not help you in the long run. You are a freak of nature. That’s what icons are, you’re one of the lucky ones to have been blessed without this sickness.”

“But,”

“There is more to life than being forced into thinking that this form of tyranny is what’s best for everyone. Did they ever teach you in school that this is the aftermath of a giant war? These people, these icon people are a highly mutated form of human and people like you are considered normal in the old days.”

“I-I”

“Of course you wouldn’t know that, you pathetic pampered pup. You are a disgrace to all of mankind, or whatever we are called nowadays.”

 

“Then what are you?”

“I’m infected and I want to be clean. And you’re my ticket to getting there.”


	2. 01. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless otherwise stated, the story will be in Harry's point of view

There was a loud and monotone noise in his ear, but it wasn't abnormal. The noise came from his alarm clock from his right side bed table. Groaning and as fast as a viper, his hand shoots out and taps the snooze button.

A new light, a new day. He rubs his hands over his face, trying to blink away the sleep from his eyes when his eyes shoot open and his body is shaking with excitement. Today was going to be the day, the day that he would finally be able to reveal what his icon was.

"Darling your breakfast is ready!" his mother called from downstairs. He checked himself in the mirror, a muscle shirt and some baggy pants were all he needed to head downstairs.

"Move nerd." His older sibling, Gemma pushed him aside on his way down, and he nearly fell over the railing. He glared at her, but took in a deep breath. Nothing could ruin his day, the day was so important that nothing else mattered.

"Mom guess what?" he took a seat by the kitchen counter, while munching on a biscuit.

"Yes darling?"

"I'm 16 today!"

"Big whoop, you get an icon on your wrist. Oh great you can determine what you do in life. Hooray." Gemma sneered and poked him in the side. Their mother scolded them and turned back to Harry.

"That's wonderful darling, truly amazing. Finish up breakfast and get started on your schoolwork." He nodded happily and rushed up to his room to grab his books.

Harry got started on his schoolwork, the advantages to being homeschooled. He could start whenever, wear whatever to school and practically finish way faster than if he was in public school. But some disadvantages were that he was quite lonely, he didn't have that many friends to begin with if he didn't count his mother and Gemma.

Gemma and his mother both had the same icon, a small but prominent envelope, meaning that they were both family oriented. His father had a triangle on his wrist, meaning that he was artsy but his mother's boyfriend only had a key. It was one of the rarer icons but it meant that he was the key to a problem, of any kind.

So when his parents had gotten divorced when he was younger and his mother found Robin, her boyfriend, everything seemed to fall into place.

Harry wanted to desperately find out what his icon was, it was very important in today's society that you knew what you would do in your life. Everything was particular and set up to be perfect.

But there had been stories circling around recently, stories of undetermined people roaming the streets in search of their purpose. These people received no icon on the night their sixteenth birthday, no icon ever appeared. They were mistakes of the their world, destined to die without a cause.

At least that's what Gemma and Robin believed. His mother was different, she believed that everyone deserved a second chance, no matter if they had an icon or not.

"I thought that I was iconless when I was 16, it wouldn't appear for days on end. My family just about disowned me by the time it appeared a month later. I believe that some of us are late bloomers but I didn't want that to happen with you children. It would be suicide to let one of you out if you had no icon at 16." Harry had heard the story over the years, quite a lot if he must admit but it never really occurred to him lucky his family was to have those icons.

They determined what he would do in life, how he would work and what he would make of himself. They determined who he would fall in love with and what would happen in terms of marriage and kids. They would be the answer to all of his prayers and maybe he would finally find his place in the world.

It became near midnight, a couple of minutes away from revealing the icon that would change his life.

"Harry dear, be sure to head straight to bed after your icon appears. There's no need to keep the whole house awake in wait."

"Of course mother," He kissed his mother goodnight and waved at Gemma while going back into his room. He held his wrist upward, waiting for the clock to strike 12.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

He could hear the grand clock ringing from the living room but there was no change in his skin. He looked away, maybe there had to be a moment where he wasn't staring at it to work. But his face fell when his wrist looked the same. There wasn't anything faint, no marks whatsoever on his skin.

_It can still come in the morning, at least that's what happened to Gemma. Its perfectly normal. There's no need to worry about a thing._

He looked over at his alarm clock, it read 12:01 and still nothing. Harry turned on side, watching as the moon crossed the sky, hoping the uncertainty in his gut wasn't a sign of what wouldn't happen in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter hype! I actually wrote this to be the prologue but I also like to place the story in the middle you know. Make you guys think about what might happen :)  
> I think that updates for this story should be on Mondays, you know change it up a bit, yeah? This entire story is all outlined and planned out so maybe there'll be double updates in the future ;)  
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	3. 02. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every Friday for this story :)

It comes morning and Harry is freaked out of his mind to find that his wrist is still plain. He lies in bed, not moving or making a sound, even when his mother comes into the room to check on him. He pretends he’s still asleep, too afraid to face the rest of the family with this discovery.

Harry lay in bed, hearing all of the sounds of his house while his family got on with their day. Gemma was helping their mother with breakfast, Robin was in his study. He heard someone on the stairs and barely had time to close his eyes when the door opened once more. Harry couldn’t tell by their footsteps who it was but when a gentle hands rests on his face and he opens his eyes, he sighs in relief.

It was only his mother, smiling softly down on his but when she reaches for his wrist, he pulls back and starts bawling.

“Darling, what’s wrong? Does your icon not satisfy you?”

“I wouldn’t know, it didn’t appear. But I’ll be like Gemma right?” His mother nods and holds him close, when Gemma walked into the room. Harry shrieked, holding his wrist close while throwing a pillow at her.

“Chill, I just want to see your new icon you idiot.”

“Harry is having a little trouble seeing it, remember children it's better to be seen at night.” their mother says and Gemma lets it go because that was the truth. Newly gotten icons shine at night, for all to see. His sister leaves the room while his mother gives him a short kiss on his cheek.

At this age, he should be disgusted but his mother was always there for him. And he’s always loved her company, nothing made him feel safer than when she was with him.

“Mother’s boy.” Gemma had always called him and he took it as best that he could.

She did it again this morning, pushing him into a wall while on her way downstairs.

“Such a mommy’s boy you are Harry. Grow up.” A flick to his head and a useless attempt to hit her back, he was sitting at the kitchen table doing school work. Gemma was driven to school, and Harry was left alone with Robin. Not his favorite past time, he must admit.

Due to Robin’s outlooks in life and society today, he was often harsh to Harry. So today was no different when he came down from his study. On normal days, Robin would ask him to show him his wrists for a sign of his icon. Robin never knew his birthday nor did he know Gemma’s.

That was one thing their mother kept just between the three of them.

So of course, Robin thought nothing of of his empty wrist, and went on his way. Harry let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding and continued working. His mother comes back quickly, bringing groceries and urges Harry to come and help her.

He complies but is shocked when he sees these people flooding their open car like it’s a frenzy. He yelps as his mother ushers him inside and calls for Robin. He brings out a gun, with no intent to hurt anyone unless they got near Harry and his mother.

This was unfortunately growing quite normal, the iconless would flock to food like a bug to a light and get the food they needed to survive. Harry always felt sorry for them, as did their mother. Robin was always more worried for their safety.

“Scram! Scat!” He yells as Harry rushes to his room, in fear for not only his life, but for those poor people.

It’s not long until the people are gone and Robin helps his mother with the groceries. Dinner is prepared just as Gemma comes home from school. She bubbling with stories to tell from school, and their mother hushes her so that they may eat.

“How was your day today darling?” His mother asks. Harry shrugs.

“Boring as always.”

“Well no duh. You didn’t have your icon and had to stay home.” Gemma said, while Robin nodded. Harry gulps and refuses to glance down at his wrist.

“But now you do and you can finally come to school with me!” Gemma and Harry may fight and call each other names but you could still see the sibling love was there.

“Oh I don’t know. I like being homeschooled.” Like Harry, Gemma was homeschooled until she received her icon. It was to ensure that they would be safe in society and not be judged.

“Typical Harry, always wants to be the hermit crab that he is and stay home. Don’t you want to experience life outside of this place?” Harry looked between Gemma, and his mum and shook his head wildly.

“Well then can we at least see your icon? I’ve been waiting all day for it.” Yeah you and me both, Harry had wondered and before he could do anything, Gemma grabbed his arm.

“No Gemma!” It was too late, she had already seen his blank wrist.

“Oh hardy har har, funny. Wash off the concealer and show me you big doof.”

Gemma takes Harry by his arm and drags his to the nearby sink, while their mother stands to prevent the future events.

Ice cold water hits his wrist and he tries to back away from the sheer shock of everything but Gemma holds his wrist in place. She rubs at his wrist, almost until its red with irritation and stares at it. Gemma loses the hold on his wrist.

“Where’s your icon?” Harry closed his eyes and gulped.

“Uh...”

“Mom! Harry’s icon didn’t show up!” Gemma says to their mother as she comes close, as does Robin.

“What? No step son of mine shan’t have an icon. Out to the streets with you!” Robin grabbed his wrist and starts to yet again drag Harry out but his mother steps in front of him.

“There is no way you are throwing my baby out on to the streets. He’s a late bloomer, just like his sister was and just like me. You have no right to do this Robin.” the grip on Harry’s hand grows tighter and Harry begins to lose feeling.

“Oh yeah? Watch me.” One tug and Harry was on the floor, Robin had his arm pinned behind his back and his wrist was still blank after all of this.

“You dare lay another finger on him and I’m leaving.” Harry looks up at his mother, who looks scared and nervous but her eyes are fierce with passion.

“And you really think you’ll make it out there jobless, with only this boy to provide for you? Go right ahead, Gemma and I will be leaving.” Harry is released and Gemma is snatched up, screaming to let her go.

The next hour or so is a blur, Robin takes Gemma with him while their mother fights for her. Harry is too terrified to do anything, except throw rocks at Robin’s car when they leave.

His mother breaks down on the kitchen floor, sobbing. Harry could still hear Gemma’s screams and wishes for everything to be fine once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	4. 03. Chapter 3

Nice peaceful sleep, or so Harry thought as his calm was destroyed by the sound of his alarm clock in the early hours of the morning. He groans, ripping the sheets away from his body and runs across the room to silence the alarm. Harry starts rubbing at his face as he stumbles around to find some light, eventually settling for his phone. He grabs some clean clothes and heads off for the shower.

Once he’s done and dressed for the day, Harry heads downstairs and finds his mother in the kitchen making breakfast. Ever since that day when he was freshly 16, and Robin left with a kicking screaming Gemma, his mom hasn’t been the same.

After a couple of months, Gemma was actually able to get guardianship of herself, seeing that she was an adult and could move away but she stayed away from the two of them. He knew that Gemma felt horrible for the whole thing, which basically tore up the little family that Harry had.

He didn’t mind it completely, he was happy that Robin was finally out of his mother’s life. He wasn’t even that great of a stepfather, how could he be sad when he packed his bags and left. Sure it made Harry venture out into the real world, and find work to support his mother and himself but if it hadn’t happened, Harry probably would have never left the house.

Harry was still afraid, he never received his icon, even after a daunting a month nothing ever appeared on his wrist. The blankness of the wrist taunted him every day since then, reminding him of the cruel fact that he didn’t have a place in the world.

He never was able to make friends in fear that he would be bullied, Harry was barely able to get jobs since he had no icon to prove himself that he could be there. So after many fruitless jobs and run down nights, Harry made his way to a local nightclub serving drinks to the locals. It wasn’t his ideal job no, but it was one of the only ones out there that took rejects like himself.

So in waiting for it to become nightfall, Harry takes a walk around town. He pulls down his sleeves to hide his wrist and it’s almost as if a weight is lifted off of his shoulders. Harry smiles for the first time in months, enjoying the new feeling and even says hi to the next door neighbors.

He figures as much that this trip should not be wasted and takes a walk over to the store, grabbing some frozen dinners for when he went on break. The day flew by far too quickly that what Harry would have liked, but nonetheless, he put on his uniform when it came time and left for his job.

It was like any other night, the people were nearly out of control, it smelled of unclean smelly sweaty people, enough to make Harry gag but he remain passive.

Drink after drink, hopeless attempts to get free drinks but Harry was having an okay night. That was until a newcomer came up to him. He flashed Harry a quick smile, those dazzling teeth was enough to make Harry a little weak in the knees. Unfortunately, it looked like he didn’t come alone, a girl or two were intent in dragging him away but his focus was completely on Harry.

“Give me your worst bartender.” He spoke, in an accent that was hard to understand with the music blaring at an unsafe level. Harry barely understood him, just mixing the best drink he could before sliding it over to him. The guy nodded his thanks, allowing Harry to scan over his face and notice how red and flushed his cheeks were.

“Say you’re a newbie am I right?” The guy came back to Harry when the club was practically empty. With the exception of a few stragglers, they were alone.

“Nope, been working here for an over a year.” Harry answered while he cleaned the countertop.

“Then why haven’t I seen you around?” Irish, that was what his accent was, at least Harry hoped. It was cute and still slurry from how many drinks Harry served the guy through the course of the night.

“Just been out of sight I guess. Not really into people in general.”

“Such a shame, you’re quite the looker. I’m sure the girls would be disappointed to hear that.” A couple girls were overhearing their conversation, giggling away but some of them look genuinely sad that Harry mentioned that.

“Not a people person. What you a tree hugger of something?”

“Just a tad shy. There’s nothing wrong with that is there?”

“No, course not. Just doesn’t seem to fit the whole persona you’ve put out. You remind me of these hippies I met on me travels, just as layback as you are.” He makes no sense but Harry laughs anyways.

The guy sticks out his hand, and Harry returns the gesture.

“Name’s Horan. Niall Horan.”

“Harry Styles at your service Horan.” They smile at each other for a moment when Harry’s boss yells at him for not cleaning. Harry groans and sends a small sheepish smile Niall’s way. He backs off, ushering the girls out of the club and sends one last wink Harry’s way before he’s out of sight and out of mind.

Harry works as fast as he can to get out of the empty club, hating the way the walls close on him when he’s alone with his thoughts. He grabs his jacket before he’s off into the night. He hears Niall before he can see him and is greatly startled when the lad lands an arm around his shoulders as he walks past the park.

“It’s not weird that I waited for you right? You don’t live far right?” Harry doesn’t answer, just allows his heart to regain his normal beats and let’s Niall ramble slightly tipsy.

“Argh, I’m going to feel this in the morning. Night Harry!” Niall gives him a small wave after Harry reaches his flat. Harry waves back, not even thinking about his troubles or worries after looking into the eyes of Niall. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	5. 04. Chapter 4

The next night, Harry could barely make one drink before Niall came storming into the nightclub. He looked to be on a mission and when he spotted Harry, he was squirmed nervously in his place.

Niall walked right up to Harry and Harry knew that crap was about to go down.

“I need to see your arm.” Harry freaked out and unfortunately that showed through to Niall, who raised his eyebrow.

“Well?”

“Erm I don’t have one. An icon you mean. Correct me if you’re wrong.”

“Then what the hell is a minor like you working in a nightclub if you don’t have that icon.”

“M’not a minor. I’m 18. Never got it.” Niall stopped looking so angry long enough to reach for Harry’s ear and drag him around the counter to the outside world.

“Niall I got a job to do in there!”

“Let me see your damn arm for myself.”

Harry glared at the short Irishman, and whipped out his arm, rolling up his sleeves to show that in fact he was telling the truth and that there was no icon on his wrist.

“You’re icon less.”

“Gee thanks Niall, I bloody already knew that. Why do you think I took up this job, of which I have to go back to attend to, if I already had an icon.”

“The icons are a joke. They don’t determine your fate.” Images of his real father and his mother flashed before his eyes before glaring at Niall once again.

“News flash, this is our society that we,” he gestures to the two of them. “Live in. Whether you believe it or not is your problem.”

“It’s not my problem, it’s the world’s problem.  There are more and more icon less people in the world Harry, more than there ever has been and it's a growing thought that is scaring the government.”

“What do you mean this is a regular occurrence? You’re lying there’s no way.”

“Believe what you will Curly,” That was the first time Niall called him anything other than his name, he wasn’t the cute cuddly drunk he met last night. There was not even a small trace of that Niall.

“It’s Harry.” He was gritting his teeth as Niall continued to get on his nerves.

“Whatever! It’s becoming a regular thing. Do you know how disgusted my family was when I got this thing when I was 16?” He flashed a microphone icon at Harry, and he faintly knew that it meant that he would be a performer.

“At school everyone congratulated me, but at home was where it counted. It was a miracle that I wasn’t thrown out to the streets because of the stupid thing. My entire family was full of non-icon good people. Then I came along. What society says is wrong, having icons that ‘determine your fate’ does not help you in the long run. You are a freak of nature. That’s what icons are, you’re one of the lucky ones to have been blessed without this sickness.”

“But,”

“There is more to life than being forced into thinking that this form of tyranny is what’s best for everyone. Did they ever teach you in school that this is the aftermath of a giant war? These people, these icon people are a highly mutated form of human and people like you are considered normal in the old days.”

“I-I”

“Of course you wouldn’t know that, you pathetic pampered pup. You are a disgrace to all of mankind, or whatever we are called nowadays.”

“Then what are you?”

“I’m infected and I want to be clean. And you’re my ticket to getting there.” With that, Niall takes a hold of Harry’s arm and drags him off into the night.

But of course Harry fights him on it along the way.

“But it has worked out for millions of people, how could something that accurate be false?”

“Because what do the scientists that supposedly made these icons know anything about true life? Your fate is decided on how you choose to live your life, not follow something that already” Niall put quotation marks around already. “Be made. You’re being brainwashed into thinking that this was correct.”

Niall loosened his grip on Harry enough for him to wrench his arm free and run a couple steps back.

“Harry get that arse back here.”

“Where are we going?”

“If I told you, you wouldn’t be too eager to go.”

“Oh yeah that’s just the answer I wanted.” Harry grumbled as Niall took his arm again, but this time holding it behind his back, completely disarming him.

“Hey what the heck?”

“It’s for the best Harry.” Niall mumbled as he walked them to the city. Harry had only been there on occasion, when he and his sister were young and his mother was about to remarry.

“Why are we in the city? I can’t go in there without getting checked?!”

“That’s my plan Harold.” Niall dragged him through the gates of the city and immediately alarms started blaring. Guards coming rushing their way and Harry had never felt so scared in his life that suddenly his vision began to blur around him and collapsed into Niall’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	6. 05. Chapter 5

When Harry woke up, he was in a strange place. With mossy cobblestone and spider webs in every nook and cranny, he came to the conclusion that it was an old place. He tried to move around but was shocked to find that his wrists were bound to the wall by handcuffs. Fear and terror set in his chest and he had half of a mind to yell for help.

There was noises outside of the room, sound of struggle and suddenly the door was forced open and Niall was thrown inside. He landed with a thud next to Harry but unfortunately, Niall was unconscious. He was gagged and hands were bound together with rope. Bruised and open wounds covering his porcelain skin, Niall looked horrible. His icon was raw and bleeding, as if it was being scrubbed off.

Harry remained to sit there in fear while a guard kicked Niall and squatted down to his level.

“You two are a disgrace to our people, you’re on your way out tomorrow morning.” He smiles evilly, while stroking Harry’s cheek. Harry pulls away from and isn’t surprised when his punishment is a slap to his face.

“Or you two could have a pampered life in the city. Your choice.” Harry gathered the courage that he had left in him and spit in the guard’s face. The guard roared in disgust but stood anyway, glancing down at Niall and leaving the room.

A couple of minutes later, another guard handcuffed Niall to the wall across him, and it was only when he left when Niall opened his eyes and cursed.

“Dammit I was hoping they wouldn’t notice.” His voice was rough and soon enough, Niall began coughing up blood. Niall’s hair was already matted with it, a long wound was running down his face, a black eye causing his left eye to be swollen shut.

It was bad, and Harry only had a headache from passing out suddenly. He briefly wonders what happened after the fact.

“If only you hadn’t passed out, your arms went failing and the damn guards figured out quickly that you didn’t have an icon. I tried convincing them that you were a minor, but they checked your pockets and found your ID. Throwing you in here was easy. They all but tortured me.” Niall cracked his neck and shifted his shoulders so that they cracked too.

“What did they do?” Harry regrets asking right away, Niall can’t help but glare at him.

“They thought that I was a fake, as much as I wanted to be. They tried to rub this thing off.” He shifts the arm that had his icon, handcuffed way above his head.

“Chemically engineered injection to rub it off. If it was real, it would hurt like a real bitch. That doesn’t even begin to describe the pain.”

“Well this is your fault for bringing me to the city anyways.”

“My fault?! I was planning to turn you in, and get money to run away. It’s your fault for passing out.”

“You were going to turn me in?”

“Don’t you know of the huge bounty for any non-icons? It’s enough to send me back to Ireland and see me family.”

“You arse! You just can’t befriend someone and turn them in like they’re rotten meat?”

“Who said anything about being friend you dipstick.”

Harry’s heart burned, he had been betrayed and now both of them were going to pay the price.

“Well we’re going to be executed because of your selfishness.”

“They can’t kill an icon. It’ll be all over the news.”

“Or they can just blur it out and let you die.”

“Starting to realize how evil society really is?”

“You’re still not right, but yeah.”

“Face it Harry, we’re doomed. Well you are a little more than I am but I’m ready to get to out of here. Why do you think I got this beat up? I was fighting my way out but I was hauling your butt out of there too.”

“I thought all you cared about was that bounty?” Niall was about to answer when the door opened once more, the first and second guard came in smiling.

“It seems to me that you two are getting too comfortable sitting here awaiting morning. Well that’s about to change.” The first guard shows them a remote control and it takes them two seconds to realize what exactly it was before a wave of electricity coursed through their bodies.

Niall screams and Harry can only hope to hold his tongue while another wave comes, the worse pain in his wrists and ankles where metal bound him to the concrete.

“Maybe that’ll deter you from escaping and maybe thinking about our earlier proposition,” Harry refused to look at anyone, but it didn’t matter, it was too dark to see the blush on his face anyways. One last shock and the guards leave. Niall looks ready to pass out again and Harry feels the same way.

Although his injuries looked painful, Harry could still see the anger behind Niall’s eyes. He was going to fight his way out of here, and it looked like the guards knew this already. That’s why they were shocked.

Harry wasn’t even sure they wanted to continue torturing them, Harry was the only reason that they had to but Niall, despite already proving to not be trusted, he was innocent and had the icon that was apparently needed to survive, Maybe the so called government was catching up on these little low key rebellions, if you could call this that.

Suddenly, his wrist began to feel like it was on fire and honestly, it was a thousand times worse than the electricity that ran through his blood mere minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	7. 06. Chapter 6

Harry tries to muffle his pain, he really does. But when he starts to whimper, Niall takes interest.

“What’s up, why are you just now showing pain?”

“It’s my wrist. It feels funny.”

Niall doesn’t say a word, just his jaw dropping as the pain grows, and suddenly there’s a blinding light in their cage. The pain subsides and the handcuff feels heavier than it ever did before, Harry squirms.

“Why is your jaw open? Please don’t tell me there’s a spider on me or I will kill you.” Oh, did he mention he was deathly afraid of spiders? Just thought to let you know if you didn’t.

“No, I mean I don’t think so. I think,” Niall opens and closes his mouth rapidly, and shakes his head multiple times before finally answering.

“I think you received your icon.” Just as Harry is about to break out into a smile or react in some way, the door bursts open, and the guards makes their way inside. Harry twists and turns until his wrist is hidden from wandering eyes and Niall makes sure he looks about to kill something.

Because at the moment, he looked dumbstruck and Harry found it a little adorable.

“The council has decided that as punishment for smuggling a nonicon, and being someone without an icon in the first place, that you two are sentenced to death.” Niall’s face drops, and Harry suddenly forgives him for everything he’s done to him in the last forty-eight hours. Niall looked defeated, so much so that he only drops his head in shame.

Harry couldn’t even believe what he just heard, and knew that in the back of his mind, Niall was right. Though he would never admit that aloud. He only wished that he could see what icon showed on his wrist now and wonders if it was enough to get them out of there.

Before he could even find out, a little ball rolls from the outside into the small room. The small trail of smoke means one thing and Harry braces himself for explosion.

“Bah!” Niall yells as the grenade goes off, sending those ugly and vicious guards to the floor whimpering. Two hooded figures make their way inside, one going over to Niall and the other to Harry.

“If any of you make a sound, we’re all dead got it?” One of them says and Harry nods, being pushed outside with both of his arms behind his back, Niall in quick tow.

“You are to leave the city immediately, it’s not safe here. Don’t even go home, the guards will be looking for you.” The other figure, who stood tall and burly spoke, shoving Niall and Harry by the city limits fence.

“You will not talk about this, but you do need to run.” The smaller figure said, before the two of them ran off. Harry took a look at Niall, who was limping towards the fence, which was surrounded by intense forest.

“Niall where are you going?”

“Out of town, escaping, like I originally wanted. I may not believe in fate but I believe in fighting until my last dying breath. I’m am not waiting for someone to rescue us, I’m getting out of here.” And with that, the injured Irishman jumped the fence and crumpled on the ground.

Harry followed him and threw Niall’s arm around his shoulder to support his weight. Harry wasn’t sure if Niall was going to protest but thankfully he didn’t.

The two of them wander through the forest, stopping every once in a while to let Niall rest. Harry found out that Niall’s limp came from a bad knee, not anything the guards had done to him.

“Dislocated it too many times when I was a boy, needed surgery before I was 20.” Niall says in a raspy voice and it reminds Harry of his empty stomach. Neither had had food for hours, much less any liquid to quench their thirst.

“Do you think I could take a quick dip in that river over there?” Niall asked after they barely got five feet from their previous resting area. Harry nodded and helped Niall over to the river, not sure what to do when Niall started to take off his shirt.

“Help a mate out yeah? Don’t want to get my clothes wet, it’ll get dark soon.” Harry doesn’t say a word as Niall leans onto him for balance, and together, they get Niall’s clothes off. Spared from his boxers of course.

Harry lays on the river bank, watching Niall as he relaxes in the cool water. Harry can’t help but stare, at his bruises, his pale skin, those striking eyes. Thoughts swim through his mind and he quickly shakes them away.

Niall tried to sell him. Remember that.

Still, Niall looked much better when he emerged from the water, the dried blood washed away and his black eye nearly healed. That reminded Harry, he looked at his wrist as Niall began to change back, waving off Harry’s help.

What he sees confuses him. It wasn’t a normal icon, as far as he knew, there was never a question mark icon. Harry tries to rack his brain for all of those history lessons he endured and not one of them mentioned a question mark. Maybe it was all a joke.

“That’s a bit weird.” Niall’s voice startles him, and suddenly they were face to face, so close that Harry could feel Niall’s breath fan out on his cheeks.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes out, glancing down at the icon. Niall breaks the eye contact to reach out for Harry’s arm, rubbing the icon slowly.

“I don’t recognize this icon, do you?” Harry shakes his head, feeling lost all over again. He should feel lost that he was practically in exile, not that some stupid icon took two years too long to appear. It makes Harry dizzy so much that without thinking, he rests his head on Niall’s shoulder.

Niall freezes, but makes a whimper of a sound. Harry thinks that he’s appalled, or worst still injured but when he looks up at Niall, the blond is pointing to the end of the river where the fog started to settle in, and a dozen of eyes were set right at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	8. 07. Chapter 7

Harry tries to hold in his screams, he really does. Niall is way ahead of him and effectively slaps a hand over his mouth, the two of them gripping onto the other for dear life as the eyes follow their movements.

 

“Wolves?” Harry whispers while they try and back away.

 

“Don’t make any sudden movements.” Niall whispers right back, not answering Harry’s initial question.

 

The two make their way back by the river, Niall’s limping causes Harry to stumble back into the river with a splash and it seems as though all hell breaks loose.

 

The yellow eyes rush at them, and because of Harry’s fall, Niall had come tumbling after them so with Niall on his chest, the two of them brace for impact. Harry can’t help but wrap an arm around Niall, wanting to protect him since he was hurt.

 

It sends a rush of adrenaline through him, but he was in flight mode. He couldn’t leave Niall, so holding the poor lad closer to him was all that he could do before whatever was glaring at them reached them.

 

They wait to be attacked or rushed but nothing happens, Niall is only nudging Harry to open his eyes as a hand sticks out at them. A man no older than Niall himself has a hand stuck out at them. Niall takes his hand, but not before looking at Harry for assurance.

 

Something in his eyes changed, but Harry couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was so he only nodded, and let the man help Niall up.

 

“Didn’t mean for the scare boys, our midnight team is a little too scary. “ He spoke softly, despite his appearance. A shorter guy, with blue eyes and wild hair, walked up to Harry and offered a hand.

 

“That’s Liam, he’s a sweetheart. I’m Louis. I will not hesitate to rip your arm off if you threaten my friends.” Harry noted that as the group of eight people led them through the forest. Liam was leading Niall along but every once in a while, Harry would catch his eye, though it would only be for a few seconds before he would continue to glare at the ground.

 

Harry had no clue where these people were taking them, let alone if they were on the good side. Harry left Louis’s side to walk alongside Niall, who was still limping. He was limping so much, it was dragging the group behind.

 

“Let me help ya blondie.” Liam went in to carry Niall, but he pulled back, nearly into Harry’s arms.

 

“Well we have to get to the camp by dusk and if we don’t you’ll find out what exactly happens at night.” Louis sneers, a couple of the others snickering as they walked ahead.

 

“Louis is right, we’re vulnerable at night. So either I carry you or your companion does.” And Niall limps towards Harry, who picks him up with ease.

 

While Harry follows Liam and the others, Niall grips his shirt and whispers in his ear, “Don’t you dare bring this up again.” Harry snorts, and balances Niall’s weight and his while he crosses his heart dramatically.

 

“Cross my heart.”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Niall chuckles, and maybe Harry’s chest flutters. “You aren’t too bad for a non-icon.”

 

“And you’re not that evil for an icon.” This gets an actual laugh from Niall, all the way to stifle giggles as the two of them reach the camp, Liam smiling at them as they enter.

 

“This is our camp.” Liam says, gesturing to the group of many fifty people.

 

“If you follow me curly, we can give blondie the best care outside of the city.” And Harry follows him because what other choice does he have? Niall continues to grip his shirt, and hesitantly throws an arm around Harry’s neck for balance. This causes the two of their faces to be fairly close and Harry might have started blushing when he made Niall laugh.

 

“What is this place?” Niall asks as Harry has no voice.

 

“Welcome to safe haven for people with no icons. We’re undercover so that the city doesn’t find us. But if you hear of wolf sightings, it wasn’t us.” Liam tells with a smile. Harry liked this guy, sensibly but humorous.

 

“But why here? Why now?”

 

“Because there is war upon us. We have been rescuing non icons for weeks now. The government is angry, for whatever reason well, it’s because there’s been a lot of rebellions lately.”

 

“Rebellions?” Harry was confused, and it showed in is tone.

 

“It’s not safe in the city anymore, where people believe that it is. People, icons and no icons have been dying left and right. The government wants anyone affiliated with the rebellions dead.”

 

“That’s probably why they had no confliction in killing us,” Niall mumbled, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“And since this is the case, we got a little surprise for you two.” Harry turns around, and what he sees shocks him.

 

“Gemma?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	9. 08. Chapter 8

Standing there stood his sister that he hasn’t seen since that day, where everything fell apart. Niall gets himself down from Harry’s grasp, and watches on as he rushes to the camp entrance to give his sister a bone crushing hug.

 

“Is that anyway to treat your mother?” Another voice comes through and Harry stops hugging Gemma to find his mother standing there.

 

“Mom!” Harry gives her a hug too, the three of them reunited once more. Harry pulls away to see a small person, tripping over themselves and being adorable, run over to where Niall lay on the ground. The person climbs all over him before Niall notices and hugs the little person. A man comes through the entrance, walking over to Niall and hugging him too.

 

“Is that your new husband that you never told me about?” Mom asked Gemma and although she blushed, she shook her head.

 

“No I keep telling you mom, Isaac left me before we could marry.” His mother gave Gemma a hug, while Harry kept looking over at the man and Niall.

 

“Who is that then?”

 

“My lovely husband and our little boy.” A woman walked through, and when the little boy noticed her, ran right up to her with squeals.

 

“How do you know Niall then?” Harry found himself asking, unsure about everything.

 

“This be my older brother and his wife Harry.” Niall called from the floor, a medic working on his leg. One of the women takes Gemma, his mother and Niall’s sister in law to a tent away from the men. Niall’s nephew makes grabby hands towards Niall who takes him up happily, who allows the toddler to whack him in the face as Liam talks. Harry takes a seat next to him and listens in to what he was saying.

 

“We’ve been watching you guys, and we knew these people were close to your hearts. Niall didn’t you once say you wanted to go back to Ireland to visit your ma and pa?” Louis asked as Niall nodded. Louis pointed over to one tent where these people sat and Harry could see the worry and uncertainty melt from Niall’s face, even as the nephew messed with it.

 

“Thank you.” Niall mumbled, looking happily than Harry had ever seen him.

 

“Back to business though, war has broken out in many places in the area. Literally no one is safe, not even our camp as we’ve been attacked multiple times.” Liam says, while looking around. Looking closely at the people around them, Harry realizes how high strung everyone is, ready to defend the camp at a moment’s notice.

 

Harry couldn’t pay attention to Liam anymore because the uneasiness was showing through people’s faces, except some by the entrance, who looked suspicious.

 

One of them sliced through the rope that held the door open, it shutting close in mere seconds. No one but Harry was witnessing this and he felt horrified as the first smoke bomb rolled just past Niall and his nephew, the two of them making eye contact before all hell broke loose.

 

There was yelling everywhere, coughing, and sounds of metal hitting metal. Harry coughed as he tried to find his mother and Gemma, as well as Niall.

 

Niall was struggling to get up, his medic shot right in the middle, eyes wide open in death. His nephew looked to be silent so Harry picked him up and then helped Niall wobble to the far side of the camp. Niall was coughing so much, the smoke was burning Harry’s throat and nose like crazy. From a distance, Harry could see his mother and Gemma slip out into the night, and it tugged at his mind that Liam said how dangerous it was at night. The little boy was crying and trying to get farther into Harry’s grip by the second. The three of them stayed hidden in the corner that they were at, Harry gave the little boy to Niall he watched on the battle.

 

By the time that the moon rose high into the sky, most of the attackers were either run off or dead. There were a few stragglers who surrendered and were taken away, when the unthinkable happened. One of the stragglers had a hidden knife in his hand, threw the knife and it hit one of the men that stood near side Liam. He grunted and fell to the ground while this rogue attacker ran.

 

All Harry saw was that this man who Harry had never hear spoke in the time that they were in the camp, die before their very eyes. Liam, who had been fighting some others off, ran as fast as he could to the man, crying when he was pronounced dead.

 

Niall was shivering next to him and it wasn’t because of the weather.

 

For the rest of the night, the camp sat vigil for the fallen man, who went under the name of Zayn. He and Liam were childhood friends and together made this camp for the refugees. His mother and Gemma came back, along with the rest of the women who had thought to flee the camp during the battle. Niall’s sister in law took the little boy, whose name was Theodore Harry learned, and brought him to his father in their tent. Another medic began to tend to Niall who suffered a couple of slashes here and there from the fight.

 

“This is why we are always on watch at the camp.” Liam came into the tent the two of them were in when the vigil was over, Zayn was to be buried in the next few hours. Niall was asleep, his leg bandaged and put on a slit for walking purposes.

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispers, as Liam nods.

 

“It’s not your fault. You can’t stop when fate decides to take one’s life as much as you want to change the path. You should get to bed.”

 

“How many were uh,” Harry stutters and wishes he could just keep his mouth shut for once.

 

“Including my best friend, around ten of us.” Liam sighs, sounding sour and leaves the tent immediately. Harry places his head on the pillow next to Niall’s but found he couldn’t sleep. His mind is running too fast to even think about sleeping, so much has happened in the past few days. There was a war going on, and it was for the sole purpose of killing his people. Harry looks down at his question mark, if he could even call it an icon.

 

It began to glow in the darkness of their tent and Harry sighed. Niall began to stir next to him but never rose, just turned himself around to face Harry.

 

“You’re thinking too much.”

 

“How could I not think? There’s a war.”

 

“I know that Harry but you think that just thinking of a way to win is going to help us?”

 

“No,”

 

“That’s right, we need to do something to help this camp, this country to win back its independence from the government. This has gone on far too long.” Niall tries to sit up, wincing and going slowly but Harry got his point.

 

“Okay we’ll find a way to help but just lay down, you won’t stop getting hurt.”

 

“And you seem to be just dandy.” To prove his point, Niall punched Harry in the gut, which had no effect on Harry but Niall whined as the force nearly gave him whiplash.

 

“Swear to god if you’re some sort of superhuman hybrid, I’m going to lose it.” Niall whines but Harry could see the sparkle in his eyes.

 

“Do my eyes deceive me, is the tough and buff Niall Horan really joking around with me?” Harry holds his chest dramatically and Niall laughs.

 

“Don’t get used to it you bugger.”

 

“I would never,” and Harry smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	10. 09. Chapter 9

Harry and Niall remain smiling at each other until the tent flaps open and Louis comes in.

 

“Oi love birds, get your arses out here. There’s something you need to see.” Louis stomps off while Harry and Niall scramble to get outside, bumping into each other one too many times.

 

“Erm.” Niall leaves the tent without another word as Harry reveals himself to the camp, where Liam, Louis and a couple of city guards await him. One of them grunts and shifts as Niall walks behind Harry.

 

"What is this?" Harry asks, unsure what to do. A county official makes his way towards them and Harry winces as he recognizes the creepy smirk. It was the guard that gave Harry the proposition in the prison cell.

 

“Ahh the escapees, lovely to see you again. If I had it my way, you would have died the moment you entered the wilderness. But unfortunately, you are wanted alive.” The guard sneered, glaring at Niall.

 

“You on the other hand are wanted alive or dead, though I’d rather you be the latter.” He chuckles some before Liam clears his throat.

 

“Ah yes, the matter at hand. You, the non-icon are wanted by the government for your non icon ways.” Harry subtly covers his wrist with his hands, not wanting the guard to see the question mark.

 

“Now don’t think I didn’t see your markings. If you don’t turn yourself in, all the ones you love will perish. This war starts now, whether you wanted it or not.” The guard gives his signature smirk and the city guards walk him out of the camp.

 

"Now what? I'm not turning myself in. Not while I have any say in it." Harry glances at Niall who refuses eye contact. Harry told himself he wasn't mad anymore, everyone made mistakes.

 

"We train. What did you expect we be just able to the win the war like that? No, we are weak but united we will reign strong." Liam speaks, while everyone nods their heads respectively.

 

Liam instructs the men of the camp to train, leave the women and children behind to flee further into the forest if needed.

 

"Harry. Niall. You're with Louis on sword parry. Louis, don't kill them just yet." Liam throws two swords at Louis, who catches them with ease and turns to Harry and Niall.

 

"Oh we're going to have fun with this, just you wait."

 

By the end of the day, Harry was dripping in sweat, covered in small slices where he was careless and let Louis get him, and his muscles ached. He took a seat near the fire pit in the middle of the camp, Niall following him shortly.

 

Dinner was being served and the fact that Louis was watching him like a hawk was all that was stopping him from eating quickly. The slower he ate, the worst his head spun. He stopped bites into his meal and held his stomach. Niall seemed to be having just as much trouble he was, though he wasn't showing nearly as much as Harry was.

 

"Think I'm going to be sick." Niall mutters, burping quietly as he moaned.

 

"Ditto. Don't even want food anymore."

 

"I'll run to the forest if you will."

 

Harry patted Niall's shoulder, smiled and the two of them ran to the forest to puke up whatever their stomachs held. Which wasn't much. Harry felt much better, even Niall was splashing in the river, having a good time.

 

"So this is really happening." Niall says while he redressed. Harry sighs heavily but nods. Niall actually cracks a smile.

 

"Can't believe I'm wanted dead or alive."

 

"That's not something to joke about Niall."

 

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you never play cops and robbers growing up."

 

"I had a sister. Never a brother."

 

"And what she never rough housed with you? Gotten onto your nerves enough to make you guys fight?"

 

"We were closer back then."

 

"What happened then?" Harry glared at Niall who shrugged, raising his hands in surrender.

 

“We became obsessed with our icons, and look what happened to us now.”

 

"I’m sorry, I wish that you had a nice relationship with your sister, you deserved that much. Do you think we have a chance?" Harry turned at the tone of his voice, and Niall was messing around with pebbles by the riverbed. He looked troubled and his face showed the worry in his eyes.

 

"You're pretty badass so why not?" Niall laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling. Harry and Niall don't speak after that, just enjoying each other’s company while thoughts were heavy with what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


	11. 10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

"We should head back to camp." Harry suggested and Niall nods with a shaky breath.

“Yeah we should.” Niall got out of the river, without the help of Harry and pretty much leave without a word. Harry almost did a double take, he thought Niall and him were having a moment. The latter was still walking off, not paying any attention to Harry so he sighed and started walking.

Over the next few days, Harry and Niall were trained until they could train no more. Louis pushed them to near death every session, forcing their minds into overdrive. Niall was still being weird with Harry, avoiding him and generally not talking at all even though they shared the same tent.

One morning, Harry was jolting awake by Niall who was unsheathing his sword. _Tá súil_ , he called it, which meant hope. He took one glance at Harry, threw him his sword and said, “We’re moving out in fifteen. Get ready.” and with that Niall leaves.

Harry starts to scramble to get ready, the last time he was late, Louis had a field day with him during practice. But this time it was for real and he wasn’t about to make the team late. Their team consisted of Liam, Louis, Niall, himself and Niall’s brother Greg.

Greg had been training with them since the first day, and he was actually pretty good. Liam was intent on having Harry and Niall on his team because they were going straight into the midst of the government. Harry looked over at Liam, and his face shone with worry but also relief. Maybe today was the day that this whole thing would be over. Harry had high hopes.

“Okay here is the plan,”

Crunch, pitter patter, crunch. The team left the safety of the camp as well as the other groups in search of a way into the city. Now the city already normally had intense guarding. Knowing the fact that a few of the most wanted men were right outside their doors definitely made them up their guard. Louis had this covered as he cut the electricity and told everyone to scale the fence.

“Go go go, we’ve got five minutes before the electricity comes back on.” He hissed, holding onto the barbed wire with his bare hands, drawing blood instantly.

Harry shuffles through the fence as fast as he can, while Liam leads the main group farther ahead.

“Okay we have an opening coming up on the right and try your best to avoid pedestrians. This is not their fight. It’s ours.” Liam muttered, taking the right and suddenly, they were in the city walls. It was quiet, for only a moment while alarms sounded. Citizens began running around, screaming while more of the rebels poured in.

“Get into the city hall, that’s where the head is. Remember your training and stay near your fighting buddy. I’m looking at you Niall.” Louis called out, while Niall shuffles closer to Harry.

In the days of training and fighting his arse off, Harry came to the brilliant discovery. Since he was late in getting his icon, and as Niall presumed, he had magical healing abilities and often strayed away from most harm.

Niall was a little pissed, Harry had heard him mutter a few profanities while they trained. He remianed pisseduntil he was able to successfully disarm Harry and take him down.

“Well let’s get this over with, non icon.” Niall finally looks at him, smiling and holds out his hand.

Harry grasps his hand and smiles right back at him.

“Yeah let’s do this.” The team heads out, taking out any guards that got in their way. It wasn’t much of a problem until more of the rebels began going down and more guards were pouring in.

Harry caught sight of the evil guard, whom he still never learned the name of, which it didn’t matter. As Niall says, it would be much easier to take him out if he didn’t know his name.

But something stopped Harry as he was fighting, something caused him to turn around and watch in slow motion as Niall goes down, screaming. Knee slashed open, his bad one and the stupid guard standing over him.

"Gotcha!" The guard yells, bringing down his sword onto Niall when Harry runs in front of niall and parries his swing. He doesn't spare another glance at Niall holding in his pain like a true trooper. Harry turns back to the guard to see him swing his sword again and Harry blocks with ease.

He wonders how he was doing this well, Louis just about killed him during training. Even Niall had been better than him and he was lying on the cold hard ground behind him.

"Bloody hell!" The guard yells, nearly catching Harry off guard but he defends himself and Niall. But when he hears screams, Harry turns to find Niall being dragged away. One more thrust and Harry knocked the guard to the ground and runs after Niall. A big burly guy was dragging Niall away, even Louis tried to save him but was thrown aside.

Harry ran until he was in front of the guy and stopped.

"Move kid, I'm about to get reward for this here icon." He motioned to Niall who was struggling to get out of his grasp but to no avail.

"Take me instead. I'm the one the government wants." Harry showed him his question mark and Niall is dropped instantly. Through his groaning, Harry leans down to tend to Niall.

"You don't have to do this." Niall coughs, blood dripping down his chin.

"Yes I do. You know I do."

"No you don't. I don't want you to. I want you to stay. I don't want you to die. I-I" Niall shut himself up and Harry was dragged away.

"Niall!" Harry yelled.

"I like you!" Harry nearly freezes but continues listening in case he heard wrong. "I like your stupid face and your stupid cat limbs and your weird quirks. God dammit Harry I like you!" Harry isn't given a chance to reply, more like he's given a chance to say goodbye to his life because once Niall is done, Harry was knocked unconscious.

When Harry awoke, he was bound to the wall of the very same prison. This time, it wasn’t the guard that paid him a visit but the ruler himself.

Sir Maxwell Canon, he was appointed ruler nearly 30 years ago, when his father had passed. Between him and his father, he won the award for most hated ruler. He forced non icons to go into hiding, killing them right off of the streets when found. His father was kinder, more allowing.

Maxwell was harsh, but how could Harry do this on his own? He wanted Niall by his side, but with these newfound feelings, Harry wasn’t sure if that would be a good thing.

“Dearest Harry Styles, what a pleasure to finally meet you.” Maxwell walked around the entrance, stroking his beard while watching Harry’s every movement.

“Does a bloody cat have your tongue or are you just now realizing the consequences of what you and your little rebels have done?” Harry takes a smack to the face as Maxwell zones in on him.

“Well?!”

“You are nothing short of insanity.” Harry should have bit his tongue but after knowing Niall, he knew that could not happen. Maxwell visibly steams, face turning red with rage.

“Oh why bother wasting time talking to you. Guards! Execute Mr. Styles. And let his death be broadcasted to all of the land.” The rude guard came into the room, smirking.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this kid. It’s been so long.” He chuckles, while dragging Harry along the corridors.

“Then why don’t you end it right here right now.” Harry somehow found the strength in him to wrench his arm away from Maxwell, and unsheath his sword.

“You dare want to test me boy? Well you have yourself a fight then.” Maxwell unsheathes his own sword and nearly caught Harry off guard with his first move, a hard thrust just about has his life flash before his eyes.

His sword was short, Harry would admit that so he had to get much closer to strike than Maxwell did. _Get in close_ , Louis had told him during training one day. _When you’ve got the shorter blade, get in close._

Harry stepped inside with a thrust, but Maxwell was waiting for that. He knocked Harry’s blade out his hand and kicked him in the chest. Air was knocked out of his chest, and Harry struggled to breath as he landed a couple feet away.

Harry was seeing black dots dance across his vision as Maxwell walked towards him to finish him off. There was sand on the cobblestone, and Harry grabbed a small handful of it, throwing it into Maxwell’s eyes as he rolled to the other side, scooping up his sword as he ran.

He ran down the hall, Maxwell in full pursuit. He launched a swipe at Maxwell’s face but found he was deflected. He seemed to know exactly what Harry was going to do before he did it.

“Admit it Rebel, you got no hope. I’m just toying with you.” Maxwell smirks as he rolls his shoulders.

“You sure about that buddy?” Harry’s senses were working over time. He could see Maxwell tense, slashing at him. Harry deflects. He got close enough to strike, tried to fake him out with a feint, but his blow was knocked aside.

_Wait for it_

 Harry thought to himself as he lowered his sword, making Maxwell believe he was too tired to go on. He waited until Maxwell was nearly on top of him to jump to the side and knock Maxwell into the wall, his figure teetering on the ledge that Harry pushed him into. With the final blow, Harry repeated the his original plan, faked him out with my sword and he raised his sword in anticipation but didn’t realize Harry’s change of direction.

The sword hilt came down hard on Maxwell’s shoulder, unbalancing him enough to fall over the ledge.

It was over, it was finally over. Harry tried not to look over the edge, he didn’t want to see the damage of Maxwell. But it was finally over. He sighs, setting his sword down and breathing in slowly.

When Harry had finally calmed himself, he slowly made his way outside where Liam and Louis were holding the guards at gunpoint. Harry could see Maxwell’s body off to the side and suddenly everything stopped. People began to bow where Harry walked past, the evil guard scowled as Louis handcuffed him.

“Is it over?” Greg asked, tending to wounded rebels. Harry was looking for Niall but nodded all the same.

“Nice one Harold. Knew you could do it.” Louis smiled at him, and Harry felt like he finally accomplished something with his life. He just needed to know one thing.

“Where’s Niall?”

“Ay I thought you would have forgotten about me!” Niall called out from the side, his knee bandaged, sat in a chair.

“of course not, you’re unforgettable Niall.” Harry says as he approaches him. Niall chuckles and smiles brightly at Harry.

“You did it?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“See I told you you were badass.”

“I remember telling you that you were the badass.”

“It’s possible that you rubbed off of me. I am totally that badass.”

“You're completely full of yourself. Why do I even like you?” It felt weird to Harry, to actually say it out loud. Niall doesn’t even falter though Harry believes he sees his eyes sparkle a little more.

“You like it. Don’t lie.” It was unbelievable how easy it was to talk to Niall like this.

“Touche,” They stand there, smiling at each other and no one bothering them. Until Niall seems to want to just screw it, and pull Harry closer.

“So is this a thing?”

“The best thing ever.” Niall’s breath fans his cheeks as he smiles and Harry leans in for the kiss. They bump noses and Niall couldn’t help but laugh.

“You goddamn non icon.”

“But I’m your icon right?”

“Yeah, still feel like you’re undetermined?”

“Nah, I think I know what I want to be, who to love and how to live my life.”

“And how would that be Harold?”

“I want to spend my life in freedom, live my life to the fullest and love you for all the rest of my days.” And if Harry sees tears in Niall’s eyes, he just kisses them away and lives exactly how he wanted it.

With Niall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally over! Ahhh another one of my stories is done :)
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
